


Sleepover

by NightOfNetter



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, I made this a long time ago, i just wanted to clear it out of my notes, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfNetter/pseuds/NightOfNetter
Summary: Susie’s first sleepover at Kris’! But something happens in the dead of night that shakes her to her very core...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made November 25, 2018, at 1:17 AM.
> 
> I just re-found this in my notes on my phone and I decided, hey, what the hell, might as well post all my old fanfictions and WIPs so they are not forgotten to time. 
> 
> Maybe one day I’ll finish them all.
> 
> Also why is this the second story of mine to reach 666 words?? It’s not even on purpose!

Susie shifted. She was sleeping, and something woke her up. Some strange movement coming from the other side of the room. She turned in the borrowed bed, over to where her friend, Kris, was sleeping calmly. Or so she thought. 

Susie moved her hand up to reveal her tired eyes so she see what was going on in the other side of the room. Kris was twitching, and moving about in their bed. They looked really uncomfortable, even though she couldn’t see Kris’ facial expressions. 

She picked her head up, and said in a gravely voice, “You aight Kris? You havin’ a nightmare or somethin’?”

There was no response. 

“Kris?” Susie hummed. She was too tired to deal with this. She was just about to lay back down and get into a comfortable position, when...

Kris sat up, and got thrown out of their bed, onto the floor (at least, that what it looked like). 

Susie bolted up. “Whoa! Kris! What happened?!”

No response. 

“Uh-“ Susie shifted, and slid out of the bed, going to her friend’s side. She was going to reach out and help them up or something, when Kris started to shakily get up on their own. 

“K-Kris?” Susie stuttered. “W-what-“ but she stopped mid-thought. 

Kris’ head was tilted downward, and they were shaking badly. Then, their body twitched, and they started shuffling slowly to the center of the room. 

All Susie could do was watch, confused, as Kris stumbled. 

Before Susie could get a word in, and even ask for some explanation, Kris’ hand shot out, and they grasped the air. They flexed their hand for a second, and then thrusted their hand deep into their own chest; into their very being. 

Susie gasped. She couldn’t believe her eyes, and her mind was not thinking straight. Kris strained, and gritted their teeth as their eyes seemingly shone through the dark mess of their hair. 

Kris struggled a bit more, and then yanked their heart out of their chest. 

“What the hell?!” Susie whisper-yelled. “Kris, what the-“

Susie stopped her mouth again, as the heart, their soul beat, clear as day, even in the darkened room.  
Kris stumbled, again, and shuffled like a zombie over to the wagon in the corner of the room. (Perhaps they were a zombie...) Susie’s eyes trailed Kris’ sharp and unnatural movements in silent shock and disbelief. 

Kris then fiercely threw their soul into the birdcage in the wagon, making the cage door slam shut, hereby locking the soul up. A bit of red splattered on the wall —parallel to its partner stains nearby, as Susie just noticed— as the whiplash of the throw slammed the heart into some of the bars of the birdcage. 

After the ruckus calmed down, Kris made their way over to the birdcage as the soul moved on its own and righted its self, pulsing in the dim light of the moon coming through the window. Kris reached under their bed, pulled out a small blue sheet, and covered the bird-, uh-, soulcage. 

Kris then shuffled over to their bed calmly, as if nothing ever happened, and then tucked themself into bed, breaths calming as they drifted back to sleep. 

Susie, in the meantime, was wide awake. Nothing about Kris made sense anymore. Nothing about life and everything she ever learned made sense anymore. 

Susie, too, walked over to the bed she was using for the night, and later down on top of the blankets. 

She sure as hell didn’t care about science class, but as much as she did remember from biology, nothing of what Kris just did should be possible without them dying. And yet, there they were, on the other side of the room, dozing. Just sleeping peacefully. 

Susie stared at the ceiling, completely still. Her thoughts raced through her head, faster than she could comprehend, but a few thoughts stood out. 

1\. What the hell.  
2\. What the hell.  
3\. Kris has some god-damned explaining to do.  
4\. What the fuck?!

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit Jan 4 2020: fixed minor grammar mistakes)


End file.
